The Truth About James
by Dontblameme
Summary: A James P.O.V. What if James wasnt the baddy he was made out as. We all know Edward's over-protective, What if james was after bella's affection and not her blood. Twilight through James's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing that attracted me to her was the smell . I knew she would

be pure ecstasy to taste. I wanted to savour every drop of her blood . The

situation around me became less than nothing. All i knew was that that human,

a human at that point i hadn't even seen, would be mine. My head turned toward

the smell and if I had had a working heart it would have failed at the sight

of her.

Pain shot through me as I realized they had brought her along as a snack .

They couldn't. I wouldn't let them. "You have to protect her," a voice within

me screamed. Something inside me just snapped and I prepared myself to fight

for this human's life. "She's with us," the leader of the pack warned. I

couldn't take them all on but all I could do is try. Please anyone but her.

"You brought a snack." Her eyes, her lips, her hair. It was like staring at

Marie and suddenly my life wasn't hell on earth anymore. The ginger twit who

stood close to her growled.

Then the penny dropped. Of course they were together. Who could blame him?

Her eyes radiated her fear more than if she had spoke it. At that moment

looking at those two I could have been staring into my past, only I was much

more attractive than the guy standing next to HER.

The fury kept locked inside all those years came gushing back and took all of

my control to not slaughter Victoria right then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Swan.

Not much else needs to be said.

She's the reason for my loss of sanity. She's the reason my prey has become no fun to toy with. She's the reason im standing in an empty ballet studio in Arizona.

Isn't love ment to be joyful? The thrill of the chase and all that jazz, only our encounter isn't going to be a happy one. Bella is my life. Right now i dont understand how i've lived without her. I need her as much as human's need oxygen.

"What were you thinking James? this isnt the way to go about it" My ever present, yet long gone fiance's voice asked. I dont know anything anymore, any human with this amount of emotion running through them would have spontaniously combusted. I panicked, i rushed and to be totally honest i just needed to know that Isabella Swan was, just was!?! There arn't words deep enough to explain my undying love for Isabella. She's the puzzle peice ive been missing since that fateful night of my change.

The next time i see those haunting eyes they will be full of fear. Fear of me! I subcontiously pull out a hair bobble i picked up from her bedroom and started playing with it. What do i do when she gets here? Why do i turn to mush when she's around? She is going to laugh at me and walk off. Im not going to get a chance! THINK JAMES THINK! How do you make her stay. Deal with everything later. Fear! It's what makes all human's i manage to hurt my Isabella though, that im not sure on. Maybe when she . . .

"He who makes a beast of himself, Gets rid of the pain of being a man" Matt shadow's screams from my cell phone. Its now or never James.


	3. Chapter 3

_**{**__** [Author's notes] Hey everyone **_

_**I think I've finally got back into the story now **_

_***wooop* Thanks for sticking with me =D**_

_**I'll try to update more often but my updates will be short**_

_**Thanks for all the favourites and watching, it makes me happy. **_

_**BUT reviews would make me even happier ;) **__**}**___

It's difficult when your centre of gravity shifts. One day it's me, me, me. The next it's somebody else. What's she doing right now? What's she thinking about? Is she thinking about me? Is she with somebody else? Of course i know what she's doing right now. Bella's coming to meet me. I wish i knew what she's thinking but i'd bet its something hateful, something aimed at me.

She's never going to fall for me! She will never love me! I could hear it in her voice, pure loathing. What do i do now? I can't let her go back to Edward. He doesn't love her, not like i do. He saw me as a threat, my tracker senses told me that. He knew she wasn't safe and yet he left her as a fragile human. She doesn't love me. She never will. Bella will go back to that retard Edward. She can't leave! Bella can't be with somebody else! Oh Bella, my darling sweet Bella, why are you doing this to me. You don't know how much i could love you.

If i can't have her then nobody can! I, I... Not without you. It's his fault, Edward Cullen. He's the reason me and my love can't be together. It's his fault i have to do this. He's the reason Bella won't see the sun again. He will pay for this. I will make him come after me, make sure he's blind with fury and take him down. After that all i have to do is let the rest of the Cullen's find me. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT BELLA! i won't even try and fight back.

Edward will have to see her suffer, but how? The video camera. I will record... what has to happen, then make sure he finds it!

The seconds that passed since our second phone call had seemed like the longest time of my existence. I would gladly go through the change again instead of this waiting. What is to come will be even worse.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell drained all conscious thought from my head. She's coming. She's nearly here. I felt like a teenager again. How could i be nervous? It's cruel really. Playing the tape again without the necessity but i needed to see her before she saw me. I need to look suave and cool and running out to meet her wouldn't give off the right impression.

(**SPLIT TO AU)**

She can't live if shes not with me, but she won't leave him. I can't bring myself to hurt her... FUCK, what am i supposed to do.

"... Anything, please. Just don't hurt Edward" she begged

"Anything?" i smirk as a plan starts to form in my head. "well i was going to kill you and then kill him for trying to stop me" glancing down at her i hope with all i have that she believes me "but if you were to come with me, be my..." i search my head for a suitable name "human pet, i might stay away from Edward. All of the Cullen's in fact"

Bella shivered and whispered "human pet?"

Putting as much distain in my voice as possible i continued "like you were for the Cullen's. It intrigues me as to how that worked... If you were keeping me occupied then i wouldn't need to go after your beloved clan"

I thought she would refuse, maybe even call for her savours but instead she seemed to be considering it. This human never seemed to do what i expected "promise me you won't hurt them"

She was going to say yes? Isabella would be mine? "As long as you do what i ask i see no reason too" Glancing over at her the pain in her eyes nearly made me change my mind, then anger that i would challenge myself quickly took over. Now how can i make them stay away? All of the Cullens would be here within the hour, and that i couldn't risk staying around for. I needed to make them stay away but without killing them one by one i had no chance. They would listen to her though, my Bella. She could make them stay away. Her love for Edward would be the reason she stays with me, talk about bitter sweet. Choosing my words carefully i began "if they came for me i would have no choice but to kill them all, you would need to make sure they didn't follow us, for their own safety" I started to pace the room but stopped when in full view of the mirrors, my shapely face distorted in a way i couldn't recognise. Even my posture was slightly different, my scraggy hair neater than i can ever remember and my glowing red eyes had the look my prey took on before i drained them. Bella didn't know but right now i had more to lose than her.

"i'll tell Edward i don't want him, I'll say i can't see him anymore and he will leave us alone, it will work, please, just don't hurt them" from the reflection of her in the mirror i could see a single tear fall but she made no sound. Without any conscious thought i was kneeling by her side wiping the tear away with my thumb.

"see, if you cooperate things won't be so bad" i whisper in her ear. Her whole body shivered and i took this as a good sign "now let's plan exactly how you will keep your little clan safe"

Her emotional strength shocked me quite a bit, throughout the 20 minutes of our discussion of keeping the Cullens away only once did she sob. She kept proving that my decision to keep her was absolutely right. I couldn't be there as Edward could read thoughts, and would see through our plan, oddly enough he couldn't read my Bella's simple mind.

She would go alone, and she would have 15minutes, after which time if she was not back with me i would turn up and kill as many of them as i could. Thankfully all the drama since i met Bella made her believe that i could take them all on and win, so this, to her was the only way that everybody got out alive. She would tell Edward that she didn't love him, and that she didn't want to be part of his life. Apparently this would be enough for him to leave us be. When she came back to me i would take her away, far far away from any of the cullens reach. She would be mine, forever!

hey everybody, i couldn't think how to carry on so i decided to try this au version... let me know what you think about it? And what you think what should happen? I really want to know what EVERYBODY thinks, so everybody review please


	5. Chapter 5

AN – hey, I'm going to skip the talk with Edward/ Bella as this is from James's pov.

Chapter 5

I knew she was on her way back to me, her scent made my head spin. I couldn't pick up a trace of any other vamp though so she must have done it, made him leave us be. This meeting, when she comes back to me, will be something big. I'll play the jerk, let her worry for a while. I know where we need to go now. I promised myself I wouldn't go back there, but it needs to be done. The busy street around us crumpled away once she came into view, her beat up trainers dragged against the floor as she watched them. Her slumped shoulders gave her an air of being broken, something that reflected in her face. Her eyes just screamed heartbreak, but she was human, it would soon leave her. The slow pace at which she walked made me anxious. Not wanting to wait any more i glided to her side and griped her fragile, pale arm to pull her along. Walking at a steady pace i felt her blood pressure increase and i had to fight not to pierce her neck and taste her. I would get accustomed to her human ways, with the help an unsavoury vamp of course.

She would have to care for me, start to love me before I could make her immortal. As vampires our feelings don't really change, if she hated me when she is changed then I have no chance of making her love me!

"I've made a few phone calls and some money from my offshore account will be deposited into your bank account for you to live on, and a house you will live at is being brought as we speak. A hotel with have to do for tonight" I mutter as I drag her towards the closest restaurant. Pushing her into the nearest booth i get to see her expression, Speechless... I had made Bella speechless, I swear my still heart fluttered. Her beauty captured me and I couldn't help but stare. After an immeasurable amount of time with our eyes locked in fiery embrace somebody cleared there throat dramatically and Bella blushed bright red. At that moment i could list at least three different ways that I wanted her, her blood not even being the top.

Turning to the waitress i glared and a bit too harshly. I asked for one of whatever is best and turned back to my love. Her eyes fixed adamantly on the floor really frustrated me. We just had a sort of moment and now she can't even acknowledge that I'm here? I'll just have to make more conversation. "so tell me about yourself?" i asked while staring at her down turned face.

"I... urrm. I, well, I'm sure you know everything already. My favourite author is Jane Austen and i love to read. That's about it." After a deep breath of what i assumed to be time to compose herself she glanced up at me and continued "Tell me about you?"

Making up innocent stories the conversation flowed easily through the meal and she even smiled twice. Whilst paying up our hands touched, making her flinch away from me. The small movement hurt me more than being ripped apart but for the sake of keeping Bella happy i smiled as i stood to leave. "shall we" i questioned, signalling to the door.

Bella's blush was so god damn beautiful i had to clench my fists and bite my lip to stop from savaging her. Considering what I am about to do i should not be having thoughts about her like this, shouldn't be picturing her underneath me in bed. "Right grab hold of my shoulders, We're going to be running to the hotel." Feeling her hold on so tightly to me made my trousers bulge. Her little squeal when i started running made me feel something i haven't in a long time, free. Plus happy, the laugh that came out of my mouth wasn't the usual evil cackle but an actual sign of joy.

After getting back to the hotel Bella felt dizzy so she went up to bed, giving me time to hunt. I can't be hungry around her, it's hard enough not to feed from her as it is. Whilst tracking down that whore from the restaurant i came across golden boy's scent. The fear that he had come back to get Bella hit me like a brick wall. I had to get back to the hotel to check, but then what if she was still there and i went back even hungrier. In a snap decision i ran back to the drunken woman i passed two streets back and fed. Usually i wouldn't have a problem with draining her and leaving her dead body in the nearest ally but with Bella in my mind i couldn't bring myself to let this creature die. Feeling her heart beat slow i threw her to the ground and ran before i could change my mind. The run back to the hotel felt like hours, Edward's scent getting fresher the whole time.

Reaching the main entrance doors i spotted a marking in the wall, Invisible to the human eye but clear as crystal to me. Slowly closing in on it the stench of the Cullen boy got stronger. In ancient Latin the words "It's not over" next to the Greek symbol for "warning" where scratched into the marble of the arch outside the lobby doors. Without making a conscious decision my legs carried me up to our top floor suet at super human speeds. The smell of Edward was strong the whole way, making my skin crawl and an intense fear crawl into my stomach.

Don't forget to review ;)

Hayleigh x


End file.
